brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Chat stuff
Wasn't sure where this should go, so I just started a new forum. Basically, I've noticed a lot of complaining/accusations about mods on chat, and people saying "this person did this", etc. So I'm wondering if it's possible to get some sort of chatlogger thing- I know on the IRC, Lcawte used to put up the chat logs from there all the time. I don't really think it'd possible to log the private messages, and if this did happen there is potential for any sort of "fighting" etc to move to mainly private messages, but at least the public space can be checked. 21:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ** i'm not on chat because since about a week ago it stopped working on my computor :( 22:00, November 30, 2011 (UTC) *Ask Mythrun - CJC 22:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) *Maybe we could contact Wikia about this? I'm not much for JavaScript chatbots. FB100Z • talk • 00:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :*I agree, if anyone would know, twould be Wikia. I've been on IRC inactive for hours and have read the logs, I'm sure the same can be done with Chat. - 18:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :: But iT gets personal. Chat dosn't work for me, But still, We should keep Private messages private. -- 00:54, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: What if the disruptive behavior occurs in private messages? Perhaps only administrators could be able to read private message logs...but don't let's count our chickens here. First, we need to ensure that Wikia will take the time to build a logging service. FB100Z • talk • 03:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: No, people should have the right to say as they need without constantly being watched. Remember people, What happens in private messages STAYS in private message. - 23:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I guess you're right... FB100Z • talk • 03:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: I agree with NBP, but also I think we need a chatbox of some sort... could anyone make one? -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 18:51, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::IRC? 19:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Disabling For those of you who disliked chat from the beginning, please suppress the "I told you so." I'll get straight to the proposal: :We should disable the chat feature until Wikia implements a logger. Enough ban warring and whining about the mods. Let's focus on the wiki and not who "started it." FB100Z • talk • 22:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) * Strong support. Not having chat isn't going to damage the actual wiki, it's there as an "optional extra", an extra that currently appears to have more negative effects than positive. 22:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ** and of course, we still have the IRC channel... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 15:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) * Strong Support -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 15:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Support', as I'm tired of people asking me to unban them. *'Support', I've grown tired of complaints and users lying about whether someone said something or not and demanding Chat Mod rights. I will be glad to see Chat being disabled, even if it were Permanent. So until Wikia introduces logs, I'm in support for it being disabled. 16:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment': I can run a chat log bot, but it's a bit buggy and makes browsers freeze. I'll need to get the guy who made it to fix it first. *'Strong Support' Yeas please. *'Strong Support' I told you s... oops... 18:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *If it means I stop getting people moaning at me constantly about chatmod X, then yes. - CJC 18:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *Not that my opinion matters, I'm not on chat too much anymore. I found it useful at first, but I agree with Lcawte, we do have a nice IRC channel. Also, Jag, don't make me take out my boxing glove on chu. So I support a temporary shut-down of chat. - 19:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Oppose' I like to be able to talk to other editors on chat but i can see why you want it disabled just because people complain about being blocked for no reason and that the chat mods are being harsh but i would still like to be able to talk to other editors directly rather than having to just leave them messages on there talk page. **IRC? 20:20, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Oppose' I like the chance to talk to other editors live, instead of just on talk pages. If you don't like the chat, just stay off it! 20:23, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Oppose' Per clone 21:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) **IRC. -Cligra *'Strong support' Cant we just use IRC? Of course Clone and henry would say to keep it becausethey are mods. Bias.....I'm a chat mod and so annoyed with the requests for unbanning. -- 22:45, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Personally I can't see what you mean since you ban tons of people. Unless you are refering to people that you didn't ban. 00:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Conditional support', though let's advertise IRC in it's stead. IRC ultimately gives us better logging options than chat. 23:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *:If Mythrun can figure out how to make the logbot work, then I'm all for keeping chat. 23:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Comment' - To be honest, I really wasn't expecting this volume of responses ;) I might be able to contribute to the logbot thing, but I would much rather have an official logger that can run in the background 24/7 on the server side. FB100Z • talk • 00:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *:I can pretty much guarantee that Wikia isn't going to make that. 00:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *::Oh s***, I'd better get working on a logbot then >.> FB100Z • talk • 00:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Per Ajr' 00:38, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Stronge Support' It is quite annoying for just requests on the ANB to be unbanned. Also it glitches like crazy and why not use the IRC. 00:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Very Strong Support' I might like to chat but it's nothing I can't do in IRC. The chat mod rights are nice to have but pointless so I agree to disable it. Agent Swipe(talk) :Request for closure - most people have voted. 19:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) A better solution How about instead of removing chat, we require moderators to put an entry onto a page for each user that they ban? See w:c:runescape:Project:Chat/Bans for an example. If mods posted the reason (and maybe some proof?) for their kickban, then we can better judge cases like this. Also, with mods deciding a set expiry time then people won't go banned indefinitely like sometimes happens. 20:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :I made this Template:Chat this morning, because I'm psychic. - CJC 20:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :And if it's the chatmod that should be banned? Also, like this, conversations can be edited/fabricated... 23:16, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Another chatmod would have to ban them, so then that mod (presumably after removing the offending chatmod's chatmod) would post about it presumably. - CJC 23:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Per cjc, and if there is issues with a chatmod's use of the tools then those tools can quite simply be removed. I think that we should either have a strict policy around chatmod rights that allows them to be removed if the mod is taking anything close to questionable actions, or put it to a community vote. Then we'd hopefully weed out some bad candidates, and banning chatmods wouldn't be an issue. 23:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) * Of course, if its an admin being naughty you'd have to remove their admin to remove their chatmod :P - CJC 23:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *:And if it's a bureaucrat being naughty... D: 23:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) *::And if Sannse or someone comes on and is being naughty... 18:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *:::Den We Disable Chat *'Closed' 21:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) **And the decision is...? 21:59, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ***Sorry, I haven't done this before but; Chat will be disabled 22:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC) **** :I /me hates IRC. Also, did you even see "A better solution"? I think we should try that instead of just removing chat. Also, at least part of this seems to be a problem with mods, so how about not giving chatmod rights to random people that request it? ***** Honestly, I agree. 03:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ******I'd also love to see chatmod require a vote. 04:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) **** :I'd agree with Mythrun in that the consensus seems to ignore the concept of logging and the last section. - CJC 09:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) *****So, is chat going to be re-enabled and we'll try some of the stuff suggested or does that need another vote?